


I Might Throw Up On You

by mad_hatter_9306



Series: stupid mckirk soulmate au [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: I'm sure there are plenty of these out there, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Yet Another Soulmate AU, well here's another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_hatter_9306/pseuds/mad_hatter_9306
Summary: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy soulmate AU. There's probably a million just like this, but have one more.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: stupid mckirk soulmate au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095275
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	I Might Throw Up On You

**Author's Note:**

> It's not like I don't have anything else to work on, but I reeeeally wanted to write some McKirk, so here we are. It's really late, I should probably go to bed, but instead I stay up writing soulmate fics. Wow.
> 
> I've never written a soulmate fic before, but I've read plenty. I figure there're tons exactly like the little scrap below, but the little scrap below has unique wording. So, enjoy my unique wording.

"I may throw up on you." Those were the cryptic words scribbled on Jim Kirk's wrist. _What sort of greeting is that,_ he often thought.

Jim thought a lot about his soulmate. He wondered how well their relationship would work. He knew it was possible for soulmate relationships to fail, and for people to have relationships outside of the soulmate bond.

As Jim flirted with every girl who crossed his path, he wondered if his soulmate was in a relationship.

When he made the discovery in his early teens that maybe he wasn't just attracted to girls, he wondered about his soulmate's gender and sexuality.

As he got into barfights, he wondered about his soulmate's drinking habits.

As Christopher Pike approached him about joining Starfleet, Jim wondered about his soulmate's career choices.

But one morning, Jim didn't have time to mull over his soulmate's life. He was about to miss the shuttle! He rushed recklessly, and leapt on at the last minute.

He watched with mild interest as a young woman argued with a man head and shoulders taller than her who didn't want to sit down. Finally, he relented and chose the only open seat: the one next to Jim. He leaned over as he buckled himself in. "I might throw up on you."

* * *

Leonard McCoy didn't give a damn about "soulmates." He resolutely ignored the marks on his wrist. He got married. He had a daughter. He was happy. Life was good.

Until it wasn't. His wife demanded a divorce, which he agreed to sadly. Leonard decided he needed to leave. Where, didn't matter. He just needed to be anywhere _but_ Georgia.

So he packed his bags and left for California. He signed up for Starfleet and hopped on a shuttle.

Wait.

A shuttle?

As in, flying metal death trap?

It was too late to get off, so he made a beeline for the bathroom, intending to stay there for the entirety of the shuttle ride. But his plans were foiled by a determined flight attendant. So he reluctantly sat down next to a blond kid. "I might throw up on you."

The kid froze. Then he said easily, "I think these things are pretty safe."

Now it was Leonard's turn to freeze. Where had he heard that before? He discreetly checked his wrist, where the first words his soulmate would say to him were inscribed. Sure enough, "I think these things are pretty safe."

The way Leonard saw it, there was nothing to do but make conversation. They couldn't very well ignore each other. So he began ranting about the dangers that space held.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but Starfleet operates in space," the kid said.

"I got no other choice," Leonard said. "Ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. Got nothin' left but my bones."

"Not... not exactly." The kid showed Leonard his wrist. on it were the words, "I might throw up on you." The words Leonard had said to Jim not too long ago.

"You have me," the kid said shyly.

"I guess I do, kid. I guess I do."


End file.
